The present disclosure relates to protective devices for vehicle seating systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to anti-pinch vehicle seat assemblies and pinch guards for preventing injury to occupants of a vehicle involving seat mechanisms.
Prior art vehicle seating systems include various convenience features which allow a vehicle seat to be adjusted in various directions, folded, stowed, and/or removed from the vehicle. Such systems are implemented for a variety of reasons, but primarily involve enabling an occupant to more comfortably situate himself or herself in a vehicle, providing for additional cargo space, and/or aiding in the ingress and egress of occupants into and out of the vehicle.
However, and particularly with respect to seating assemblies that permit the seat assembly to pivot forward or “stand”, a number of pinch hazards may exist. Specifically, when such tiltable or standing seats are returned to the seated or latched position, occupants already in the vehicle are at an increased risk for incurring a pinch injury. For example, in the case of a vehicle with third row seating, the second row of seating may be capable of tilting forward to allow passengers to enter and exit the vehicle cabin. To tilt the second row seats forward, the user generally unlatches a rear portion of the seat permitting it to pivot forwardly. In some cases, these pivoting seat arrangements typically involve a latch and striker mechanism for retaining the seat in the secured or latched state when the seat is not being pivoted forward. When such a seat is pivoted forward, a space between the latch and striker is generated or revealed where an occupant of the vehicle sitting behind the pivoted seat can inadvertently place an appendage, (e.g., finger, hand, foot, etc.). As such, when the occupant or other individual pushes or pulls the seat in the rearward direction, the at risk occupant may inadvertently have his or her appendage pinched between the striker and latch mechanism of the seat.